


Car rides and Murder

by TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Murder, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Serial Killers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies/pseuds/TheGentleArtOfMakingEnemies
Summary: We're not supposed to pick up hitch-hikers because they may be serial killers. However serial killers often pick up and kill hitch-hikers. Therefore, has a serial killer ever picked up another serial killer and did they become best friends?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244





	Car rides and Murder

Virgil can remember his mother strictly warning him that he should never ever pick up hitch-hikers, you never know that person's intentions. Well, Virgil understands what she meant now. Because he's the type of person you should be scared of picking up in your car late at night. 

His fingers brush up against the cold blade of the knife hidden in his pocket. He stumbles over a rock he couldn't see in the darkness and kicks the object into the ditch next to him and continues to walk. 

He's chosen a road that's pretty far removed from civilization, so that when someone finally picks him up there will be no witnesses. 

He hasn't seen a car in almost an hour and he's starting to grow inpatient. 

Of course this won't be the first time he's killed. And he's sure it won't be the last time. 

The first time had been an accident, well it had sorta been an accident. When he left the party that night he had no intentions of killing anyone. But he had been hitch-hiking when this businessman had decided to give him a ride. It started out pretty normal actually and then suddenly the man stopped the car, stuck his hands on Virgil's crotch. He said no but the man didn't stop, and then one thing led to another and Virgil ended up stabbing his pocket knife into the man's throat. 

He can still remember the way it had felt, soaked in blood watching as the light faded from the man's eyes. 

There isn't really a word to describe the emotions he felt in that moment. But it had almost been as if for the first time in his miserable pathetic life, he had been truly alive. 

And now he couldn't stop, nor did he want to stop. Murder was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

So here he was wandering down some practically abandoned road in the middle of nowhere, hoping that someone would decide to pick him up. 

He's pulled out of his musings by the distant light of headlights coming down the road. 

He grips his knife once more just for luck and then pulls his hands out of his pockets and holds up a thumbs up. 

The car reaches him and stops. The lights shining in his eyes prevents him from seeing the driver.

He comes around the side and peers into the car, a man sits in the driver's seat but otherwise the car is empty. Good, if there were more people he wouldn't be able to do what he came here for. 

He opens the door and slips into the passenger seat, strapping on his seat belt. 

"Thank you so much." He says as sweetly as he can. He wants the man next to him to see him as weak, people with their guard up are harder to kill. 

"No problem." The man hisses back. 

"Uh, what's your name?" He asks softly. 

"Janus, you?" 

"Virgil." He doesn't really mind telling the man his name, if the man were to escape it'd all be over for Virgil anyways. But the man won't escape and Virgil won't have to stop killing. He knows this for a fact. 

"Virgil… what a pretty name." Anxiety can't decide if Janus is being sarcastic or not. 

"Tell me, Virgil where are you headed?" 

Virgil's heart is beating so fast he wonders if Janus can hear it. The adrenaline is almost overwhelming. 

"This little house, about four blocks from here, I can point it out when we get to it." 

"Alright." 

Virgil stuffs his hands into his pockets, his grip tightening into place around his knife. He can feel himself relax with it in his hand. 

He glances over at the man he's going to kill, it's hard to see in the darkness but he's quite pretty. Blonde hair and a strong jawline. 

He looks over and sees they're reaching their destination. It's not much, just an old abandoned barn his parents owned and gave to him. A perfect place for getting rid of the bodies. 

"Hey this is the place, you can just stop here… I'll walk the rest of the way. 

He can see a smile grace the man's lips and he can feel a soft smile on his own face, knowing what's coming next. He can feel his heart beating so fast it's practically throbbing out of his chest. 

The car pulls to a stop in front of the barn. 

As quick as he can he pulls the knife out of his pocket and pushes it against the man's throat. Janus let's put a soft hiss. 

He hears movement from the backseat of the car and suddenly he can feel cool metal against his own throat. 

"Not so fast darling." A man cooes into his ear. Damn it, in his excitement he forgot to check the backseat. Whoever had a knife to his throat had been hiding back there the entire time. 

He's still got his own knife pressed against Janus's throat. 

And suddenly the situation hits him. Why would a man be hiding in the backseat? They had no way of knowing what he had been planning. 

They were planning on killing him from the beginning. 

He can't help it, starts laughing. Full body laughing. 

Janus and the man in the backseat share a confused look. 

"What are the odds?" He manages to choke out between laughs.

"What is so funny, darling?" The man in the back asks softly against his ear. Virgil takes some deep breaths and manages to calm down. 

"You guys are serial killers, right?"

"Yes." The man in the back says and Janus nods. 

"Well, I am too. Been planning to kill Janus since I got in the car… so like what are the odds that you guys are killers and you pick up another one." He starts cackling again. 

The situation seems to fully click into place for the other two men as well, as the man in the back starts howling in laughter. And Janus tilts his head back against the car seat in annoyance. 

The knife against Virgil's throat is removed and he decides to remove his own knife from its place against Janus's throat, placing it back into his pocket. 

"Now what?" Virgil asks once the man in the back stops laughing. 

Janus opens the car door and steps out into the darkness. Virgil and the man in the back follow suit. 

Janus is stretching in his place by that car. 

"You guys want to come in?" Virgil asks while gesturing to the barn behind them. 

Janus looks at the other man, he shrugs.

"Sure." Janus hisses. 

"What's your name?" Virgil asks the unidentified man as they walk to the barn. 

"Remus." 

Virgil nods as he opens the door and switches on the light. 

"Ooooooh, he's cute. Can we keep him Janus?" Remus cooes as he wraps his arms around Virgil's torso. 

Virgil can feel his face heat up under the attention. Janus smirks at the two of them. 

Remus suddenly gets distracted by the large table saw in the corner, letting Virgil go so he can run over to play with it. 

Virgil sits down at the table and takes off his shoes. 

"So Virgil, what do you think?" Janus asks as he sits across from him at the table. 

"What?" 

"Can we keep you?" Janus asks and Virgil blushes lightly. He can see Remus perk up out of the corner of his eye. 

"Uh, I mean…" Virgil finds himself stuttering over his words. 

"Yeah?" He manages to force out. 

"Oh good." Remus calls.

"Anyways, we're gonna get going. It's late. But we'll be back tomorrow." Janus says, earning a disappointed noise from Remus. 

Virgil gets up and walks both of them to the door. 

Janus stops at the door and grabs Virgil's face, he freezes as Janus leaves a soft kiss on his temple and then disappears out the door. 

Remus looks at him, then looks at Janus's retreating back. He lets out a soft huff, and pushes Virgil against the doorframe. 

Virgil let's put a soft breath of air and suddenly Remus's lips are on his own. Soft but demanding. 

Remus pulls away with a wink and follows Janus out the door. Leaving him breathless and blushing. 

He puts his fingers to his lips and closes the door. 

Then wanders to his bed in the corner. 

He can't help but be excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a prompt for this and have been thinking about this for the past three days. Whoops. I just like the thought of them being serial killers.


End file.
